


There was no love.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was no love between them. There was just the <b>love</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was no love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first piece of fiction I've ever wrote and I posted on Fanfiction.net a couple of years ago.
> 
> Since then, I've given it a wee bit of tweaking and, because there really _needs_ to be more slash with these two, I am now posting it on here.

.

It wasn't making love, not really. There wasn't any love. There was just sex. 

For whenever either of them felt unwanted or angry, or shunned from the others, then they'd come together - _crash_ together - and emotions would turn to sex, would turn to exhaustion, would turn to forgetting. 

There was nothing stupid like _love_.

.

\--

.

Hanabusa lay on the floor of his empty room, letting Zero lift each of his legs individually to peel the leggings and socks off of his ankles; uncharacteristically gentle and slow. Just minutes before, they'd been watching the looks Kaname and Yuuki had been giving each other heighten and - unable to even _stand_ watching them flicker together anymore - Hanabusa had followed Zero out and up into his own dorm-room. After seeing the look on Zero's face, he couldn't exactly have refused. No matter how risky.

His eyes slid shut, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and he moaned softly when Zero's coarse hands slipped under his dress coat to caress his bare legs. And when his lips pressed whispers of kisses to his bare arms, he couldn't help but shiver. The hem of the dress coat was slid upwards, still so achingly slow, until more of Hanabusa's legs were revealed. He lifted his back off the floor, making it easier for Zero to push it up further, until it could simply be pulled up and over his head. Ruffling his hair.

"You're patient tonight." Zero said murmured, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, whilst leaving the other to rest on one of Hanabusa's knees. "I didn't think it possible for you. To not end up practically _ripping_ my clothes off for me."

Hanabusa squirmed when Zero's words brought back uncomfortable - and yet - desirable memories. 

"I'm just tired." He sighed, his eyes trailing over his own body to meet Zero's; who had, by now, lost both his shirt and trousers. "I'd rather you were gentler tonight."

Zero smirked at him. So different from how he used to be. "I'll see what I can do." He eased his boxers off as he spoke, shuffling backward just slightly. 

Hanabusa shifted his legs open when Zero gestured that he should, drawing in a shaky breath at the contact, before visibly relaxing. Zero chastely kissed his lips, pressing a tongue in when Hanabusa's shoulders drained of tension.

"Gentle enough for you?" He quipped when they pulled away, and Hanabusa scowled at him, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck and pulling him flush against him; kissing him feverishly. He cupped Zero's face in his hand, unyielding and hard, until they were both breathless and both panting. Zero responded enthusiastically against him, pressing into him and sending sharp shudders through Hanabusa's stomach until he gasped into his mouth. Moaning when Zero ground his hips.

"That's better," Zero muttered against his lips. "There's your spark." He leant in and pecked Hanabusa's lips once more, before sliding them down his skin, toward his neck. 

Hanabusa let out a throaty groan when he felt fangs pierce his skin, every sense heightening when the smell of blood filled the room. This was incredibly risky. But right now, he couldn't care less.

Zero slid his tongue around Hanabusa's neck, sucking in just a tiny amount of blood, before closing the wound with his own saliva. He kissed the bite mark he'd made, making Hanabusa whimper and squirm under him. 

As he felt Zero's fingers brush against him and inside him, felt him kiss and nip and _suck_ , it suddenly occurred to him just how used to all this he was. Just how _far_ he'd come with Zero.

From his inexperienced first to the more passionate nights - where they would both collide in so many different ways and so many different places. Using each other to try and forget all of their troubles and all their pain ...

Zero had been his first. His _only_. And for some reason, that fact didn't seem to bother him when it probably once would have.

"What're you thinking about?" Zero's voice broke through and when he looked up, all he could see was Zero towering over him, arms on either side of his head and a curious frown planted on his face.

"You." Hanabusa replied, bluntly truthful, but Zero must obviously have taken it as a joke or a tease, because he only smirked at him again before shifting closer; dipping his hands under his legs and lifting them to rest against his hips.

"Ready?" Zero whispered to him, squinting down in the dim light, and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Hanabusa's hips while he waited for an answer. As though he thought that - one day - Hanabusa would say _no_ to him.

But when, however, he _did_ receive a short nod - a yes - he thrust in without any hesitation. Three short, sharp stabs and he was buried in Hanabusa. _In_ him. He didn't think he'd ever get over that fact.

The fact that Zero probably knew his body almost as well as he knew his own. 

He'd been inside him, had _slept _beside him, had held him, kissed him and regularly fucked him.__

__And God, he even, actually _trusted_ the hunter now._ _

__"Zero -- " Hanabusa whispered, keening at the tiniest movements Zero made before pulling back to thrust in again. His eyes were alight, beads of sweat trickling down his arms and his cheeks, and Zero smiled down at him again, as he continued thrusting up into him._ _

__" _God_ , Zero." Hanabusa's cries went up at least two octaves, becoming slightly incoherent._ _

__"You called?" Zero’s voice was shaky as his - _good_ \- and he grinned at his own joke, which made Hanabusa smile back, a little breathlessly, before moaning loudly at a particularly hard thrust. _ _

__"Shut _up_!" Zero half chuckled, half growled at him. "The others are still in the hall remember." _ _

__Hanabusa's cheeks burned at the thought of the others at a time like this and he bit his lip, tasting his own blood._ _

__What if they could _hear_ them downstairs? They all had advanced hearing, to an extent, but the rooms were soundproof weren’t they?_ _

__He thought of Kaname. Thought of him standing down there with Yuuki in his arms - holding her, protecting her, telling her he loved her. He thought of him listening to Hanabusa and Zero. Thought of his anger, his power. His _selfishness_._ _

__The hands on Zero’s back tightened, the nails digging into the skin. "No more, ‘gentle’." He said, darkly. "I want - Make me _scream_."_ _

__Zero gave him a strange look and yet, despite trying to hush him before, simply went through with the request. Not questioning him at all._ _

__And at each new thrust, each brutal, hard, and _rough_ trust, Hanabusa arched his back, crying out and letting the walls bounce his own screams back to him. And all the while, keeping up a litany of Zero’s name. _ _

__So everyone - _Kaname_ \- knew who else there was in the room._ _

___Zero Zero Zero_._ _

__Not Kiryu, Zero. There were no hunters and no vampires in this room. There was just them._ _

__And there was no love._ _

__Zero groaned when he felt Hanabusa tightening, around him, clenching down and pushing back, and he knew that they’d both not last long._ _

__" _More_." Hanabusa hissed into his ear, his hands scratching until blood welled in the grooves. _ _

__And Zero just managed to ground out, behind clenched teeth and a flushed face, “Yes, your Highness”, before anything he said next became a mixture of grunts and incomprehensible words._ _

__Hanabusa let out an embarrassingly delicate moan when he pulled out, and twisted over the carpet when Zero helped him find his own release._ _

__Now spent, and exhausted, Zero let his arms give way and thumped down over Hanabusa; his head nestled between Hanabusa’s neck and shoulder._ _

__"Get off … You're heavy." Hanabusa whined, after a while, and Zero pushed back on his arms to push himself up. His nose brushed against Hanabusa’s when he looked up and their eyes met._ _

___There wasn't any love. There was just the sex._ _ _

__Hanabusa blinked slowly up at him and Zero stood up, giving him a helping hand that was refused. ._ _

__"I’ll … just be about fifteen minutes." Zero muttered to him, turning to head toward the shower. “Fold my clothes, would you.” Hanabusa sat up carefully, wincing only slightly, and all the while chanting in his head._ _

___There was no love._._ _

__He ignored the pile of clothes on the floor, stepping over them, and simply picked up a book from the nearest desk. Akatsuki’s desk actually, and _God_ wasn’t that just so wrong, to be thinking of him after having --_ _

__Staying naked, Hanabusa eased himself down onto the bed, flipping the book open with a finger. He barely got through the first chapter when, true to his word, Zero emerged again fifteen minutes later._ _

__"Shower's free."_ _

__"Yeah, thanks." He let the book fall with a thud onto the bed, and rose off it - graceful as he’d always been taught to be - and entered the bathroom._ _

__Only locking the door when it felt a little strange not to._ _

__\--_ _

__Sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging his legs to his chest, Hanabusa replayed everything he knew in his head. Trying to figure out _why_ his heart beat faster about his memories, than it usually did. _ _

__His thoughts strayed over to Zero. To when he’d had lain over him and, letting his imagination indulge any wishful thinking, he tweaked it a little until, instead of staying silent, Zero said three, rare words to him ..._ _

__"Hurry up Hanabusa!" Not those words._ _

__"Coming." Hanabusa stood, the water that had pooled in his lap splashing to the floor of the shower, and he washed the soap out of his hair; reaching out blinding when he was done to grab a towel._ _

__He dried himself quicker than he usually would, and wrapped the towel around his waist when Zero’s knocks became louder and more incessant._ _

__Opening the door, he peeked through it to see a frowning Zero glaring down at him, and wearing loose jeans. And no shirt._ _

__"Wanna spend any more time in there, Barbie?" He huffed at the nickname, folding his arms, but when Zero only raised an eyebrow, he ended up grinning sheepishly._ _

__"I was thinking,” He muttered, bending to lift his dress coat, and twisting it to tug it over his head. “Lost track of time.” One of his sleeves got stuck as he spoke, and he rolled his eyes at himself._ _

__"Been doing that a lot lately, haven't you." Zero murmured, sounding a little vague, and he watched Hanabusa tug on his sleeve for a while - both amused and irritated - before catching one of the flailing arms to fix it for him._ _

__He then proceeded to do the rest of Hanabusa's buttons, seemingly ignoring how the blond suddenly seemed to stop breathing while he worked._ _

__"Sit down." Zero whispered, his voice sending vibrations down Hanabusa's spine, and he did as asked._ _

__"So?" Zero asked while Hanabusa lifted his legs to let Zero slide the leggings back on, "What’ve you been thinking so much about, lately?" Hanabusa shrugged at him, fighting back a blush._ _

__"It's not important.” He held onto Zero's shoulders to balance himself, as he lifted each leg, before standing up again to let Zero pull the leggings up completely._ _

__Zero froze when he heard the slightest whimper from Hanabusa, his arms still wrapped around his waist, with the thumb and forefinger of each hand tucked in on the rim of the leggings._ _

__Then, when Hanabusa said or did nothing more, he let go, and the leggings snapped back onto Hanabusa's thighs. Hanabusa sat down again, just from a simple gesture from Zero._ _

__"Well it must be pretty important," Zero assumed, kneeling on one knee, before Hanabusa. "If you thought about it during sex." He lifted one of Hanabusa's feet, and slipped his sock back, reaching over to do the same to the other one._ _

__"I can do this myself you know." Hanabusa said softly, looking down at Zero and blinking sharply when his head snapped up. Almost hitting his._ _

__"Then why don't you?" Zero countered, standing up and helping him up as well. "You haven't protested before, so why now?"_ _

__Hanabusa lowered his eyes but didn't say anything, and when he saw Zero pulling on a baggy shirt from beneath his eyelashes, he pressed his lips shut tight. Hoping his brain-to-mouth filter was at least on tonight._ _

__"Well whatever it is," Zero said, drawing Hanabusa’s gaze once again. "It's obviously important enough that you didn't forget it. Like you usually do.” Hanabusa shuffled his feet, uncomfortably. “That's why we do this isn't it? To forget … ?" Hanabusa nodded, expelling anything that made his heart sink at those words._ _

__"Unless..." Zero must have seen something on his face, because: "Unless you thought ... otherwise?"_ _

__Hanabusa blushed brightly, but he managed a scoff._ _

__"No. There's no love, Zero.” He said firmly. Then … "Did I say that _aloud_?" Judging by Zero's raised eyebrow he did. God he’s such an idiot._ _

__

__"You never make any sense." Zero muttered, shaking his head, and Hanabusa practically went weak kneed with relief "If you think you're falling for someone, there's no point in denying it. That method just ... hurts you.”_ _

__“Just tell them. Don't be a coward.” Hanabusa frowned at him. “I made that mistake."_ _

__Oh. Of course._ _

__Usually, after sex, they'd talk to each other about their problems and, right now, it seemed he'd inadvertently sparked that conversation off. But, at least, Zero hadn't quite understood what he’s said._ _

__Wordlessly, Hanabusa took Zero's hand, squeezing it, and Zero looked over at him at that, and smiled._ _

__"Zero? Zero are you in - oh." Yuuki froze in the doorway, the door she's just burst through almost closing in back on her. Hanabusa immediately let go of Zero's hand, planting it into his own lap, and his heart pounded as she took them both in. Saw how close together they were both sitting, with their hair wet and plastered to their head. "Oh - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt -- "_ _

__"You didn't" Zero said, in that same brusque tone he always saved for Yuuki. He stood up._ _

__"Why are you both wet?"_ _

__"We went outside and got wet from the rain.” Zero lied, and Hanabusa saw him look out of the window quickly, to see the storm going on outside. "I took a shower afterward and offered Hanabusa one."_ _

__"That was -- _nice_ of you Zero." _ _

__Zero scowled at her and at Hanabusa's repressed snort from beside him. "Yeah, well, it happens" He muttered quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets, with the sullen expression he’d always mastered so well. "What did you want anyway?"_ _

__"Oh, well, I didn't know where you'd gone." Yuuki answered, as cheerful as the day Hanabusa had met her. "But now I've found you, so come on. We're leaving now." She didn't wait, or even see if he was coming, but turned and flounced back down the hallway._ _

__"Coming," Zero called after her, before muttering under his breath: "Your Highness."_ _

__Looking over at Hanabusa, he grinned at the flush spreading over his cheeks; knowing that he’d never be able to hear those words without thinking of him. "See you." He then said, before quickly - and sweetly - kissing Hanabusa._ _

__And he was out the door before Hanabusa had even opened his eyes again._ _

__He pressed two fingers to his lips._ _

___There was no love._ Remember that. Hunters and Vampire’s can’t --_ _

__There was no love._ _

___Yeah, right_ _ _

____

.


End file.
